Whitney's Miltank
Whitney's Miltank (Japanese: アカネのミルタンク Akane's Miltank) is Whitney's main in the , , and . She also appears as a card in the TCG. In the anime Miltank (sometimes referred to as Milty by her Trainer) first appeared in A Goldenrod Opportunity. In her first appearance, Whitney sent her out during Ash's Gym , having saved it as her last Pokémon when her and lost to , with the latter forfeiting. Cyndaquil tried its best to defeat Miltank but was taken out by a super-effective Rollout. Miltank's next opponent was . Totodile used on Miltank to get her wet. However, Water Gun had no effect on the Milk Cow Pokémon and Totodile was taken out by a stronger Rollout due to its effect. With two Pokémon taken out on Ash's side, was the last one. Pikachu used on Miltank since Water Gun would have given him the upper hand. However, Miltank's consecutive spinning by using Rollout caused her to dry up quickly and the move was ineffective. As a result, Miltank's Rollout made contact with Pikachu, taking him out and winning the match for Whitney. In A Dairy Tale Ending, Whitney sent out Miltank to battle after they raided her uncle Milton's farm to get some food. Miltank managed to send them flying with Rollout. Afterwards, Miltank demonstrated her Rollout attack on a grassy field and showed it to the group. Her training got interrupted by Team Rocket's return with a giant rolling barrel that snatched both Miltank and Pikachu. The barrel used its own Rollout attack as a clean getaway. Miltank and Pikachu were freed by Cyndaquil and Totodile using Tackle and Water Gun, respectively. After Team Rocket's defeat, Miltank was used in the rematch against Ash. Ash relied on a strategy during the rematch that was used earlier to defeat Team Rocket's giant barrel-shaped mecha. Cyndaquil was Miltank's first opponent. Cyndaquil was able to tire Miltank out. However, it was once again defeated by her super-effective Rollout. Her next opponent was Totodile. Totodile dug trenches using his Water Gun in order to divert Miltank's Rollout. Totodile, too, was beaten by Miltank. Pikachu was the last opponent for Miltank. Miltank headed towards Pikachu but hit the trenches instead as Pikachu was super fast. Pikachu headed for the trenches and Miltank was on top of it, causing Pikachu to toss Miltank in the air and defeat her with a . Whitney admitted defeat since her Miltank lost and she is her toughest Pokémon. Miltank reappeared in a flashback in All That Glitters! when Ash was recalling the time about earning his badges when they were stolen by a trio of . She reappeared in another one in Why? Wynaut! while Ash and the others were looking for the missing Badges. Miltank made a cameo in 's fantasy alongside Whitney in Bagged Then Tagged!. Personality and characteristics Miltank is Whitney's tough Pokémon, according to Whitney herself when she sent her out during the first match with Ash. It was also evidenced when Miltank single-handedly took out all three of Ash's Pokémon without suffering a scratch. Moves used In the games Miltank is Whitney's main Pokémon in the main series games. She appears in , in both rounds of Pokémon Stadium 2, and in the Pokémon World Tournament in . Pokémon Global Link event This Miltank was distributed to players who inserted a serial code that was given away to players who complete at least three battles during the Johto Classic (Japanese: ジョウトオープン Johto Open) competition on the Pokémon Global Link. The competition was held from May 27 to 29, 2016. Artwork In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga Whitney used Miltank as her final Pokémon during her battle with Ash in The Beginning Of Good Luck?! Pokémon Fortune Telling. Whitney's Miltank started off with an advantage due to her powerful Rollout attack, but when Ash switched from to , Pikachu hid in one of the craters caused by Miltank's rolling and was able to survive the attack and strike from below, defeating Miltank. Moves used In the Pokémon Adventures manga History Whitney's Miltank appears in the Pokémon Adventures manga. She has the nickname Mil Mil. Mil Mil debuted in Smeargle Smudge as a cameo during and Whitney's bike race. She was ordered by Whitney to use Rollout on Gold so that Whitney could be ahead of Gold. In How Do You Do, Sudowoodo?, Mil Mil was once again ordered to use the move but at two different targets, a and which were blocking the way. Mil Mil tried to defeat the Rhydon, but to no avail, and Whitney broke her arm after Rhydon kidnapped her. Mil Mil reappeared in Irked Igglybuff and Curmudgeonly Cleffa, where she saved Whitney and everyone else from falling on the ice. Afterwards, she finishes up the battle with after Whitney's and manage to confuse it. Despite the advantage Mil Mil had with the slippery floor and being Whitney's strongest Pokémon, Mil Mil was defeated and Suicune, which turned out to be an ice sculpture, was still standing. However, Pryce's tips managed to pin it down. Mil Mil was used in the opening ceremony of the Pokémon League in Notorious Noctowl where she battled Misty's Starmie and lost after a quick succession of attacks from Starmie.. Mil Mil appeared again in Out-Odding Oddish, where Whitney was seen riding on her while traveling with Gold to compete in the Pokéathlon. Moves used mod 3}}|0=Tackle Adventures.png|1=Heal Bell Adventures.png|2=DynamicPunch Adventures.png}}|Using mod 3}}|0=Tackle|1=Heal Bell|2=DynamicPunch}} |image2=Whitney Miltank mod 3}}|0=Rollout Adventures.png|1=Milk Drink Adventures.png|2=Stomp Adventures.png}}|caption2=Using mod 3}}|0=Rollout|1=Milk Drink|2=Stomp}}}} In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga Miltank first appears in For Pikachu's Sake!! The Search For The Missing Farfetch'd as a use of transportation. Miltank battles Gold's Bayleef. During the battle, when her Rollout crashes at Bayleef's , she accidentally causes a rock slide that almost hurts Cleffa. However, she was able to rescue Cleffa by using Rollout to get to Cleffa faster. Later, Whitney sends out Miltank to deal with a that was blocking the path to . However, her Tackle was proven ineffective. In A Promise Given to Miltank, she battles with Gold's Croconaw during their rematch. However, Miltank becomes very sick along with the other Miltank at the Moomoo Farm and the only way to cure Whitney's Miltank was to feed her several before sundown. After Gold and Whitney find some Berries for Miltank, Miltank is fed the Berries and she starts to feel better. Moves used mod 2}}|0=Rollout|1=Tackle}} Golden Boys.png|Using mod 2}}|0=Rollout|1=Tackle}}}} In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Whitney's Miltank makes an appearance in Fierce Battle Between Clefairy and Clefable. Her role was to make milk and deliver it to the customers. In the TCG Whitney's Miltank was featured in the TCG as one of Whitney's Pokémon. The following is a list of cards named Whitney's Miltank. |type=Colorless|jpset=Pokémon VS|jprarity=Common|jpnum=019/141}} Names Related articles Miltank Category:Gold, Silver and Crystal characters Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver characters Category:Black 2 and White 2 characters Category:Stadium 2 characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters (Pokémon) es:Miltank de Whitney/Blanca it:Miltank di Chiara zh:小茜的大奶罐